


Force's Tune

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Series: Obi-Wan "The Therapist" Kenobi and How He Changed Everything [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Do not post to another site, Fluff, Gen, Music, Not Canon Compliant, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Obi-Wan really should be asleep, but he just can't.He comes across someone else who isn't sleeping either.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Clone Troopers, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Character(s)
Series: Obi-Wan "The Therapist" Kenobi and How He Changed Everything [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584874
Comments: 35
Kudos: 767





	Force's Tune

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so, this installment is completely unplanned. It was supposed to be a short, prompted by my brother/beta reader. And here we are over five pages 1,400 words later. It was accidentally written within this AU, so I figured "why not?". So here it is. I hope you like it.

Obi-Wan really should be asleep, to be perfectly honest. It was way too late and he hadn’t gotten enough hours recently anyway. As it was, if Cody or Helix found out, he’d be relegated to his quarters for twelve hours or more just to force him to relax, at the very least.

But instead, he was wandering the ship.

Everything was perfectly normal. There were plenty of troopers around who worked the third shift, but they always seemed a bit few and far between. Obi-Wan knew that logically, the same amount of his men were awake during the day as were up at night (the _Negotiator_ absolutely required it), but the night cycle was always quieter and more toned down than during the day.

Less of the training decks stayed active during the night cycle as well.

So in an effort of attempting to tire himself out and force himself to sleep, he went looking for one of the empty ones. He could kick battle dummies and broken droids and slash the air around him with his lightsaber all he wanted. Without an audience.

(Don’t get him wrong. If the clones wanted to watch and learn and know more, he was happy to show them and talk about whatever they wanted to know. It was just nice to train without eyes on him constantly.)

His most recent cruiser report showed that Training Deck 7 was currently shut down for the current cycle.

Perfect.

It wasn’t far, so he turned down the next corridor and made his way there.

When he arrived, the deck door was sitting fully open. The space was completely dark and unlit, save for the various emergency lights that stayed on up above the catwalks.

But contrary to what the report had told him, it was not unoccupied.

The Force shifted in the space around a person, betraying their presence in the darkness. Briefly, Obi-Wan’s chest tightened in anxiety.

There wasn’t supposed to be anyone here. Who would just sit in a dark room all by themselves? Was someone on the ship who wasn’t supposed to be?

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan settled himself. Irrational thoughts. It was probably nothing.

He stood at the door, looking inside, before reaching out into the Force and casting about for whoever was there.

There, towards the middle of the room, was a vaguely familiar presence. That had Obi-Wan’s anxiety settling completely. All the clones felt vaguely similar, in some ways. Completely different in others, but still similar. Like it was a base layer that everything else built off of.

But this man felt familiar in another way, too. He knew this man personally, though he was having trouble placing him.

The Force signature was cool, like a breath of wind after the rain was over. Wet grass, clear puddles, the melody of nature. A tune seemed to hum through the Force, tranquil and gentle.

Ah.

Tune.

Of course.

Obi-Wan smiled to himself.

He opened his eyes, not having realized he closed them, just as he heard something. A soft voice began to drift through the recycled air of the ship.

Tune really was quite the singer.

Obi-Wan had no idea how the phenomenon occurred, but some of the clones could sing like Angels were rumored to be able to, and others couldn’t hold a pitch to save their lives. Not to say he wasn’t generally happy to hear any of his men sing. It was a rare occurrence when they did; and typically when they all sang together, it was something ancient and full of mourning.

It was quite a sight to behold, and he felt more than a little blessed to get to hear it.

But Tune was one of the best Obi-Wan had ever heard, and that wasn’t just counting clones. Tune sounded beautiful, no matter what he was singing, or if he’d only just heard the song a moment ago.

Now, whatever song Tune had echoing through the training deck was slow and enthralling, climbing and falling between low and high notes. It was in a language Obi-Wan had never heard before. Tune’s voice flowed gently across words and syllables, dropping off notes without sacrificing any of the quality.

The song seemed almost sad to Obi-Wan.

Finally, he stepped into the room just as four troopers patrolled through the corridor behind him. The sounds of their footsteps carried into the wide open space, stalling Tune’s song.

Obi-Wan could feel the second eyes were on him.

“General, Sir!”

Obi-Wan still couldn’t see Tune, but he knew the man had just scrambled to his feet.

He sighed to himself, feeling a little disappointed that the moment had been broken. Stepping closer to the wall, he hit the switch for the lighting, setting it on the dimmest option.

The trooper appeared in the middle of the room. His armor was still on, covered in gold paint and little tags of music notes and rainstorms and out-of-commission CT numbers.

“Hello, Tune,” he greeted easily.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Tune said quickly, stooping and grabbing his helmet from the floor where it rested with a small pile of flimsi.

Obi-Wan shook his head.

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry for.”

“I’m on first shift. I should be sleeping.”

Obi-Wan shrugged, approaching the man casually.

“So should I,” he admitted.

Tune’s dark brown eyes flickered down at his flimsi, then over to the door, before returning to his general’s face.

“I’ll go now-”

“If you’d like,” Obi-Wan agreed. “But if you wanted to stay… I’d like to hear you sing some more.”

A sheepish expression grew over Tune’s features.

“You heard that?”

“Yes.” Obi-Wan nodded. “And it was lovely. What language was that?”

“Oh! I- thank you, Sir. It uh… I’m not sure. I found the music on the holonet and thought it sounded nice. I translated it once, so I could know what it’s about, but I forget what the language was.”

“Could I see the music?”

“O-of course!”

Tune scrambled again for the flimsi, picking it up from the floor and handing a couple sheets of it over to Obi-Wan.

He looked down, finding staves of music and notes, along with two sets of lyrics. One was in the language Tune had been singing in, printed on by a machine. The set beneath it was in slightly messy graphite scrawl.

“If I wanted to try singing this with you, would you sing with me?” Obi-Wan asked carefully.

Tune looked shocked again.

“Ye-yes!” he answered, maybe a hair too loud. But he was excited, and it made Obi-Wan smile.

“Great,” he said. “You’ll have to start. I can join you once I have a feel for it. Alright?”

The man nodded quickly.

“Would you like to sit?” the Jedi asked.

“If you want to.”

Obi-Wan nodded once again, settling onto the cold durasteel floor. Tune sat just off to his side, glancing down at the flimsi Obi-Wan held between them. After a second’s hesitation, he began to sing again.

Obi-Wan followed the added lyrics in basic.

_“Pilgrim how you journey_  
_On the road you chose_  
_To find out why the winds die_  
_And where the stories go._

_“All days come from one day,_  
_That much you must know._  
_You cannot change what’s over_  
_But only where you go.”_

As Tune started following verse, Obi-Wan recognized the pattern of the melody again, beginning to hum along to it.

_“One way leads to diamonds._  
_One way leads to gold._  
_Another leads you only_  
_To everything you’re told._

_“In your heart you wonder_  
_Which of these is true:_  
_The road that leads to nowhere,_  
_The road that leads to you.”_

The next lines were higher than the ones before, showing a break in the pattern. Obi-Wan paused, listening to the way Tune’s voice lilted delicately through the lyrics.

_“Will you find the answer_  
_In all you say and do?_  
_Will you find the answer_  
_In you?”_

When the next line proved to be a return to the original melody, the Jedi joined in again.

_“Each heart is a pilgrim,_  
_Each one wants to know_  
_The reason why the winds die_  
_And where the stories go._

_“Pilgrim, in your journey_  
_You may travel far._  
_For Pilgrim, it’s a long way_  
_To find out who you are._

_“Pilgrim, it’s a long way_  
_To find out who you are._

_“Pilgrim, it’s a long way_  
_To find out who you are.”_

They tapered off the final note slowly, letting it ring through the dim stillness of Training Deck 7. It was quiet for a moment afterwards before they looked at each other.

Obi-Wan smiled, prompting the same response out of his new companion.

“Thank you, Tune.”

“Thank you, General.”

Obi-Wan handed the flimsi back to the man.

“Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this. The song I used here was ["Piligrim" by Enya](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqJQk1qNbcg). It's a beautiful song and I absolutely love it.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you thought of this little installment. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. If you have any ideas or suggestions for short little interludes like this one that you would like to see in this series, I'd be happy to hear them.
> 
> Also, if you're interested, I made a blog for this series! You can [find it here](https://obiwanthetherapistkenobi.tumblr.com/). Come say hi if you'd like!


End file.
